A Father's Gift
by VampireKisses1234
Summary: Angel/Hellboy
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy ,Liz, John Mayer, Angel , Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne are not mine but Shyanne Marie is. If you wish to use her in a story please ask me first.

Hellboy had started worrying the moment he had found out he was going to be a father. He had started worrying even more when they had found out that the baby was a girl. His worries had ceased, if only for a moment, the day she was born. Shyanne Marie was the name they had given her. The only way you could tell that she was his daughter, was if you saw her horns or tail.

Now almost 18 years later, he was waiting for her to get home. "She's always going out. She never calls. I think we should get her a tracker. I'm getting tired of her not listening to me," he said. "Remind you of someone?" said Liz. "Ha, ha. I'm just protective, all right? It doesn't feel like she's turning 18," he said. "I know. Since we moved to L.A. she's had more things to do. She told me yesterday that she'd found a demon karaoke bar. Apparently the owner is anagogic, whatever the hell that means," she said. "Why is it that she'll talk to you but not me?" he asked walking towards the door. "That's because we're both women. We have similar interests. She also feels like you too don't have anything in common anymore," she said. "We have plenty in common," he said. Liz gave hi9m a look that made him laugh.

As Hellboy moved to open the door, a girl with horns and a tail walked in. "Shyanne Marie! Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled. "No need to yell. I tried to call but SOMEONE was on the phone for three hours!" she yelled in towards her uncle John. "Dammit. I wish he would stop doing that. What kept you out so late?" he asked. "I was on my way home from Caritas, which is a karaoke bar. No i didn't drink. I saw this girl being attacked by a vampire, so I dusted him. She asked me to walk he over to a friend's place. We ended up at the Hyperion Hotel. Apparently she works there. I left her our number in case they ever need help," she said. "What was her name? Who does she work for?" Hellboy asked. "Cordelia Chase. Who she works for, I don't know," she replied. "Well looks like we're going back tommorrow," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cordelia touched her forehead and realized that she had hit it when she was attacked. "Great now Angel and the guys have something else to worry about. Oh well at least I'll finally get some attention. Lately it seems like no one wants to talk to me," she said walking through the double doors.**

**"Hello Cordelia—Oh My God what happened to you?!" asked Wesley. When Angel and Gunn heard him, they rushed over to help Cordelia. "Gunn go grab the first aid kit for me will ya?" Angel asked. "Well I was walking back here from Caritas when this vampire attacked me. Then out of the blue this girl beat the holy shit outta him and managed to dust him. She walked me back here and left me her number for just in case. When I was talking to her she seemed like a normal girl, but when she turned to leave I noticed she had a tail. Not a small tail minds you. It was more like a monkey's tail. That's when I realized she wasn't really human," Cordelia said to Angel. "That's a little weird, but then again this is L.A.," he said. "She said she was from New York. Maybe we could go through some of our associates and find out what kind of demons just came to town?" she said. "Yeah that sounds good I'll do that tomorrow night. Gunn, mind "talking" to some demons about this?" Angel said. "Hell yeah! Need to hit some demons. Ya know blow off some steam," Gunn said. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean," Angel said with a chuckle in his voice.**

**Cordelia walked over to the couch and sat down. She knew exactly what was about to happen. "Angel!" she yelled as a vision hit her hard. "Oh Boy another vision," Angel said as he ran over to her. "Big. Red. Really big hand. Looks like it's made of stone," she said. "Where is he?" Wesley asked after running after Angel. "Here in the lobby, but it's in the middle of the day. I don't think he's here to kill anyone,"she said. "Well it looks like we've got a lot of research to do," Wesley said. "Wait! He lloks kinda like the girl who saved me earlier," She said. "How?" said Angel. "He's got a tail like hers. Also I saw a glimpse of a second tail," said Cordelia. "Well, I guess we'll just hae to wait until they get here to find out more," said Angel**


End file.
